gauntlet_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurelian Dominion
Overview The Aurelian Dominion 'is a highly collectivized, militaristic, spiritualistic autocracy born out of the aftermath of the Venkath Onslaught and during the First Poenari Congress. After the failed negotiations with the Thesian Republic on the post-war restructuring of humanity, Isaac Wolfe was declared Imperator by the Golden Dawn and the Garudan Order, with Wolfe ordering the deployment of the Markus-Lindholm Entropy Detonation Device in a sneak attack on his former ally's naval forces. With the ruins of the Republic's fleet over Poenari, the way seemed clear to conquer the rest of the Human Sphere. Yet, the Dominion's advance ground to a halt when the former Museum District on Monolith was destroyed by a similar device by the Republic. After humanity was formally divided through the Second Poenari Congress, the Dominion annexed it's minor alliance partners and became entrenched on the interstellar political stage. __toc__ The Dominion takes it's first name, Aurelian, from the word ''aurelia: which means crysalis; specifically to the golden hue it may attain before the butterfly emerges. This is a reference to the Dominion's self-perception that humanity is about to evolve, and they should be the ones directing that evolution. Under the command of Isaac Wolfe, the Dominion and it's peoples believe that they are the inheritors of mankind's legacy. Only they, united in the Garudan faith and the draconian law of the Golden Dawn, can truly lead humanity down the correct path. In addition to this the Dominion maintains several "purity policies" that strictly regulates the sort of cybernetic and genetic augmentation that any citizen of the Dominion can recieve. Citizens found in violation of the aforementioned edicts are corrected, reeducated, and on occasion nerve stapled; the body is flooded with pain stimuli and subliminal messages in order to dull the senses and create a docile subject. By definition, the Aurelian Dominion is a Transcendant Empire: meaning that all facets of government are shaped by the state religion and the ruler is blessed with a divine right to rule. When Isaac Wolfe was crowned Imperator, he entered into a sacrosanct covenant to command humanity under the auspices of the Garudan faith and it's tenants. In return, the Imperator is hailed as a divine figure worthy of respect. While the Imperator is still human, her or she is seen as the spiritual liege of the human race and indeed the stars themselves. The Imperator's temporal power extends over the Dominion and all of it's holdings, giving the ruler absolute control over affairs of state. However, in recent years, squabbling factions have eroded the Dominion's internal balance by placing the effectiveness of an Imperator in direct correlation to his or her control over the different entities of the ruling class. In short, the Dominion itself is culturally united but not always politically so. History 6415 The approximate date set in the mythology of Garudanism that the legendary prophet Malachi departed his acolytes in search of cosmic paradise. Before his departure, he codified his teachings in the Celestial Codex and urged his followers to proselytize his teachings. Malachi stated that for humanity to triumph over the stars that "they must remaing true to themselves." This is widely believed by secular scholars to be the impetus for the Garudan Order's puritanical belief structure. 7105 Isaac Wolfe is born on Monolith in the Arcturus System. 7114 Formation of the Golden Dawn, also known as the Aurora Aurea Comitatus. In the wake of mainstream genetic and cybernetic enhancement, the party was founded on principles of restoring humanity's purity through regulation of the entire process on a macro and mirco scale. Due to the diverse nature of the Terran Confederacy and their status as a reactionary movement, the party itself is not politically popular. 7121 Golden Dawn presidential candidate Elliot Novak is assassinated prior to the Terran Confederacy general election. While Novak was losing by double digits across multiple sectors, his death was viewed as a martydom to party leaders. They believed that his death was perpetrated by "Earth's oligarchy" in order to silence "the greatest leader humanity ever had the chance of knowing." Golden Dawn organizers begin to stockpile weapons and train a paramilitary force in secret under the guise of revenge. 7123 A string of political murders on Monolith and several other Terran Confederacy worlds is accreditted to the Golden Dawn as retailation for the assassination of Elliot Novak. All suspects vanished and no arrests were ever made. 7126 The Venkath Onslaught begins. During a State of the Confederacy address with both houses of the legislature in attendenace, the Venkath launch a surprise attack on Earth. A coordinated attack on the command structure and the garrison leaves the youngest starship captain of the Terran Navy, Isaac Wolfe, in charge of the defense. A valiant counterattack is attempted, but the tenacity and advanced technology of the Venkath force a general retreat of the Terran forces, with Earth being abandoned and it's government slaughtered. The retreat makes it's way to Monolith to link up with the sector command stationed there. The Golden Dawn and the Garudan Order, natural allies in this crisis scenario, pledge their resources and influence to Captain Wolfe in order to assemble a resistance. In exchange, Wolfe must ally with these two organizations and spread their ideals to humanity should there be a victory. Believing he can control them, Wolfe accepts. Government The Aurelian Dominion, in essence, is an absolute monarchy with the Imperator's power confirmed by the Garudan Order and supported by the Imperial Defense Force. As an absolute monarch, the ruler controls all facets of state, with bureaucracies created to manage areas that he or she alone cannot feasibly control. Due to the centralized, and often vast, nature of the Dominion's government, some ministries Divine Right Tribunal of Functions The Great Game Foreign Policy Economy War Economy Crown Corporations "To every man I give a homestead, a meal, and a purpose." Demographics Religion Species Distribution Culture One Empire, One Faith, One Imperator The Civilized Galaxy Science and Technology Common Use The Aurelian Dominion has a '''Conditional Common Use policy. Although the content is owned by Architect, members are free to create characters and organizations within the Dominion. You may discover open canon slots on the Aurelian Dominion Canon Availability page. Image Credits *Dominion insignia design by DeviantArt user MarceloDZN. Edits made by Synsensa. Category:Polities Category:Galactic Governments